


Ms. Palapatine Will See You Now

by Saventra3



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dark, Apartments, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, CEO, Cooperate, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Fifty Shades of Grey References, Helicopters, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, Interns & Internships, Kinky, Light BDSM, Luxury Lifestyle, Manipulative Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Out of Character, Past Abuse, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey Needs A Hug, Role Reversal, Ruthless Rey, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The idea came at 3am, Workplace, rey is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saventra3/pseuds/Saventra3
Summary: Ben’s roommate went down with the flu. Hux asked him to substitute for an appointment. Then he mentioned where it was. Of course it was at one of the most well-known, prestigious cooperate offices in the entire city of Seattle. No pressure at all, just don’t have a nervous breakdown and be calm about it.Little did Ben know; he really didn't know what he was in for. 📁(Role reversal, inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ms. Palapatine Will See You Now

It wasn’t always like this. I guess here is where it all started. 

***

Sunlight filtered through my room, scattering light through my eyes. The alarm sounded promptly. 

_ beep beep beep beep _

I swear I have PTSD from that god damn noise. 

As my feet dropped to the floor, I threw on my favorite t-shirt, sweatpants hung low on my hips.

I meandered into the bathroom, still groggy with sleep and switched the shower on to freezing. 

The water felt chilling, in an invigoratingway I really needed. I got out, then idly checked my reflection in the mirror. I had biggish ears, a biggish nose, really biggish  everything. My face had these little moles splayed across. I always thought I was a little too tall and my hands were freakishly huge. It wasn’t as bad of a problem after those awful puberty years. I shuttered, remembering that awkward stage of voice cracks and acne. 

Stepping into the kitchen after my brisk shower and morning routine, there I see Hux, blowing through a tissue with vigor. 

He’s perched on the couch, surrounded with pillows and pistachio shells, looking miserable with a snoring Bee-Bee accompanying him. 

“You don’t look so well,” I acknowledge. 

I grab some cheerios and a carton of probably spoiled almond milk. 

My roommate’s first name is Armitage, but he let me call him by his last. Easier to say. Who on earth names their kid Armitage?

Hux blows through yet another tissue answering, “Listen. I’ve come down with some horrible flu bug. As you already know, I have a very important appointment that I’ve been planning for months.”

I nod, pouring the cereal and the milk into the bowl. 

“I simply don’t know what you’re talking about,” I replied sarcastically. Hux has been chatting his ass off about some consequential interview. 

“Cut it out Ben. As you can see I’m currently on deaths door and I know you’llbe a good sub. It’s at 2:00. I’ll send you the address. This isn’t just any interview. For my latest journaling narrative, I’ve been luckily enough to be asked to interview a major sponsor of the university. The CEO actually. You’ll never guess what company,” he added the last part with disbelief. 

“Let me guess, American Museum of Natural History?” was my lame reply, as I drank the leftover cereal milk. 

Hux continued, “Ha. Nice guess. Actually it’s Palpatine. One of the biggest corporate offices in Seattle.”

“Do you mean Palpatine. Enterprise. Holdings?” I exclaimed with a bit of shock. 

“That’s. Exactly. What. I. Mean,” Hux returned in the same banter. 

Palpatine Holdings is a multi-billion dollar corporation, with buckets of status and merit that the University of Washington would never possess. This was a nerve-wracking opportunity, not gonna lie. And the most astonishing shock of all was that I would get to interview the CEO. In the halls and through idle chitchat I’ve heard quite the reputation of the genius behind it all. Her name: Rey Palpatine, the titular owner of the company. Apparently she is very beautiful too. I didn’t have the time to google her.

I looked to the clock. It read 10:28. I had an assignment due tonight. 

“I’ll give you the questionnaire on your way out. And make sure you record the whole conversation on audio and send it or else. I’m counting on you.”

Hux was so uptight and bossy, even with a case of full-blown flu. 

2:00 couldn’t have come slower. It was a subtle speck scraping in my brain while I worked on my millionth MLA essay. Another useless compare and contrast paper. I never understood why I needed any of this for my engineering degree. Times New Roman, double-spaced, and 12 pointed font was the true enemy here. 

Finally, it was time to start driving over. I jumped up out of my desk seat, stretching. Oh wait I had to get dressed.   


  
I floundered around for about five minutes, deciding whether to go with the grey suit or the blue one. I had to make a good impression.   
  


The grey one seemed to fit the occasion better. I threw it quickly on and aimlessly fixed my tie.

Hux was standing by the door with a sizeable stack of paper.  
  


“What took you so long? Anyway, may the odds be ever in your favor,” he added dramatically, continuing, “Ask at least 15 questions? Continue going on until she says time is up. It's her time so don't take up too much of it. And please for the love of god, don’t fuck this up,” he said, stifling a sneeze. 

Did everyone think I would inevitably mess up? Literally no one seemed to have faith in me. 

“I promise I won’t. I’ll grab some chicken soup on my way back,” I replied, feeling the weight of the papers in my hands. 

“It’s supposed to be around 45ish minutes also,” Hux called as I left through the door. 

  
Speeding down the stairs, I pushed through the apartments exit. There she was; my 1980 Audi Quattro, or as I liked to call it, the Falcon. A gift from my dad, Han. He died five years ago in a racing accident. I tried not to linger on that right now.

I scooted in, shutting the slightly creaky door. I ignited the engine with practiced ease and jetted out of the parking lot. Driving was a comfortable place for me. Memories of dad drifted in my thoughts, and I shook them off.

The building wasn’t too far off. Google maps read 25 minutes left. I enjoyed the time cruising along the roads, taking an periodic turn here and there.  


The piney evergreen trees, sparkling sapphire waters, salt air, and snow-capped mountains were something I would never tire of. Seattle was the most gorgeous place on earth during the occasional sunny day, in my opinion. 

  
As the traffic started getting more congested, I knew the address was somewhere around the new Amazon ecosystem. I quite enjoyed this area, it just exuded new wealth and urban technology.

Once I visited the glass spheres with one of my friends employee card. His name was Finn, pretty nice guy. Inside is every plant species you could think of, even Venus fly traps 

For the employees with dogs there is a pet-friendly park, which is equally slobbery as it is enjoyable. There’s even a banana cart that sits around here with free bananas. It’s one of my favorite spots around town.

  
  
As I drove down the twists and turns of the block, I approached the building. This was it.

On a towering, creamy white skyscraper lingered a huge sign in golden lettering reading _Palpatine,_ shimmering in a minimalist font. It was a stunning establishment indeed, as I had expected. Not intimidating at all. 

Beside the building was a lit parking lot. I glided the Falcon down into it. The walls were a seamless sandstone material. Much warmer than the typical concrete abyss I was used to. 

I passed multiple spots with an equally inviting _Reserved Parking_ sign plastered above and painted on the floor.

As I rolled into the closet slot I could manage, I noticed the area it was in. An unfamiliar name, Jakku.  I’ve never heard of that name before. 

I thanked my lucky stars that this parking lot was free as I walked up to ground level. This building must have cost a fortune. I wondered exactly how much. It could easily top over 100 million.

As I pushed through the sleek revolving doors, a petite raven-haired woman addressed me.

The whole lobby was that same warm, creamy white color. Except the lobby had a few swirls of more burnt colors, adding a marbled effect. A golden chandelier with what I think were Swarovski crystals dangled above, sending an echo of brilliant light throughout. 

“Armitage Hux?” she asked in a practiced voice with perfect poise. 

Her matte name tag read,  _Rose._

“Umm.. he actually sent me instead. Caught the flu actually, poor guy,” I answered awkwardly. 

“Noted. Same university I assume. Name? You have the questions sent as provided?” 

“Benjamin Solo. We’re from the same campus. Yes I have them with me,” I showed her my papers. 

“Go ahead and walk down the hall, take a right, and wait. You’ll see an embroidered elevator. It will open for you shortly,” she added tersely. 

I did as she said, strolling down the sparkling hallways. There were shiny mirrors and tasteful art, all thoughtfully positioned. It was oddly calming, this serene sumptuousness. 

I spotted the elevator. It was hard to miss. It had a beautiful, simple overlay of leaf gold. At the top read the famous Galaxy Wars saying, “Do or do not. There is no try.”

I wonder who put that quote there. One of my favorites actually. It helped me get through many presentations back in high school.

I fluttered around nervously, in the blindingly bright hall, twiddling my thumbs with anticipation 

_ bing! _

Those anticipated golden doors finally made their grand entrance. I walked in, relived to not be standing so awkwardly in the hallway. I was glad no one else was in with me.

Gosh, even the elevator was gorgeous. One word to describe it: immaculate. As the elevator climbed smoothly up the floors, crystal glass windows displayed the drizzly grey skyline of Seattle, including the iconic Space Needle.  


The closer to my destination the more nervous I got. I really needed to act like an adult here. My palms were getting sweaty, my thoughts were racing, and I hadn’t even met _her_ yet. 

After what felt like the longest elevator of my life, I exited and made my way into yet another spotless corridor. 

Another black-haired woman was sitting in a reception desk. The desk itself was a beautiful sanded marble color. 

“Benjamin Solo. Right this way,” she deftly directed her hands.

I didn’t have to introduce myself again. Thank God. I really need to act like an adult here 

I trailed behind her, self-conscious. Everyone here felt like an ant to me, with the whole black hair and short staff policy. 

Walking along, I approached a metallic glass door, frosted with a translucent finish. 

“Your appointment will be conducted here. This interview should be at most one hour,” the woman dismissed him, adding

“Ms. Palaptine will see you now.”

  
I swallowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Adam Driver has the most beautiful, gorgeous hands. They're just so big and veiny. Then when the forearms are kinda muscular it's heavenly. Anyone with me? I think I have a hand/forearm kink. *swoons*
> 
> Forgive me, I had to get that out there.


End file.
